ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animalistic
Animalistic is an American animated series. It first aired on Boomerang between January 31, 2014 and February 5, 2016. Plot Jamie Wild is 12 years old, and like any other preteen boy. However, he is the son of Jack Wild, who hosts a nature series called The Wild Side, and together they travel around the world, having encounters with animals. Characters Main characters Jamie Wild (Joshua Rush)-The main character. He is the son of Jack Wild, a famous nature documentarian. Jack Wild (Daran Norris)-Wildlife documentarian, Jamie's father and host of The Wild Side. It is unknown if he is divorced or a widower. Minor characters Ramon Morales (Lin-Manuel Miranda)-A professor of natural sciences at the University of Mexico City. Sav (Jeff Bennett)-A biologist in Kaziranga National Park in India. Kate Rainbird (Irene Bedard)-Cree park ranger at Banff National Park in Canada. Rodrigo (Rob Paulsen)-A Brazilian park ranger. He is of partial Indigenous descent. Emily (Tara Strong)-A biologist at Kakadu National Park in Australia. Joseph (David Oyelowo)-A park ranger at Tsavo East National Park in Kenya. List of episodes Season 1 1. Gorillas in the Mist (January 31, 2014) Location: Bwindi National Park, Uganda Jamie and Jack are in Uganda, tracking gorillas, when they discover a troop of gorillas being attacked by poachers. Animals featured Gorilla Hornbill Colobus monkey Bush pig Leopard Baboon Python Elephant 2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (February 14, 2014) Location: Banff National Park, Canada Jamie and Jack are in the Canadian Rockies, where they encounter two wolf packs at war with each other. Animals featured Wolf Bald eagle Grizzly Chipmunk Moose Raccoon Red-tailed hawk Lynx 3. Into the Amazon (February 28, 2014) Location: Amazon, Venezuela Jamie and Jack are in the Amazon, filming the wildlife, when a gang of poachers enter the jungle, and they must stop them from selling the animals to a zoo. Animals featured Jaguar Tapir Capuchin Macaw Cougar Boa constrictor Sloth Toucan 4. Tame the Tiger (March 14, 2014) Location: Sumatra, Indonesia During a visit to the Indonesian island of Sumatra, Jamie and Jack discover that a tiger has been blamed for attacking villagers, and must save it before they hunt it down. Animals featured Tiger Macaque Cobra Hornbill Python Siamang Elephant Sun bear 5. Whale Song (April 4, 2014) Location: Vancouver Island, Canada Jamie and Jack are in Canada filming whales, when a group of whalers are in the area. Animals featured Humpback whale Sea lion Bald eagle Salmon Raccoon Sea otter Black bear Osprey 6. Into the Green (April 18, 2014) Location: Congo While Jamie and Jack are in the Congo rainforests, they discover that a group of chimpanzees are being threatened by poachers. Animals featured Chimpanzee African grey parrot Crocodile Leopard Colobus monkey Python Crowned eagle Elephant 7. Giants of the Sea (May 2, 2014) Location: Cozumel, Mexico Jack and Jamie are in Mexico, filming migrating sea turtles, when an oil spill threatens the endangered reptiles. Animals featured Leatherback Pelican Dolphin Iguana Manta Moray eel Sea horse Parrotfish 8. The Lion Sleeps Tonight (May 16, 2014) Location: Tsavo East National Park, Kenya Jamie and Jack are in Kenya, where a lion pride is being attacked by poachers. Animals featured Lion Elephant Baboon Ostrich Giraffe Buffalo Impala Hyena 9. Outback of Beyond (May 23, 2014) Location: Kakadu, Australia Jack and Jamie are visited by Jack's childhood friend and his family in Australia, when the monsoon strikes, and they must work together to survive the wilderness. Animals featured Wallaby Buffalo Flying fox Magpie goose Crocodile Dingo Python Brolga 10. Where the Jaguar Stalks (June 6, 2014) Location: Pantanal, Brazil Jack and Jamie are in the Brazilian Pantanal, where they discover a jaguar cub which was separated from its mother. They must return it to its mother, all while she is running loose searching for her baby. Animals featured Jaguar Macaw Caiman Otter Howler monkey Capybara Anaconda Tapir 11. An Elephant Never Forgets (June 20, 2014) Location: Kaziranga National Park, India Jamie and Jack are in India, tracking a herd of elephants, when they discover a female elephant and her calf which have become separated from their group, after a tiger attack. Animals featured Elephant Tiger Rhesus monkey Hornbill Cobra Water buffalo Otter Python Season 2 1. A Leopard Can't Change Its Spots (July 4, 2014) Location: Russia Jamie and Jack are tracking the Amur leopard in Russia, when they discover a leoparddess and her cub who have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Leopard Wild boar Raven Wolf Sika Chipmunk Brown bear Great grey owl 2. Monkey On My Back (July 18, 2014) Location: Corbett National Park, India When Jamie and Jack are traveling in India, they discover a troop of macaques which are at conflict with another troop, and the two must defuse the conflict when a tiger attacks. Animals featured Rhesus monkey Tiger Parakeet Elephant Cobra Sloth bear Chital Crocodile 3. Ice Giant (August 1, 2014) Location: Baffin Island, Canada Jack and Jamie are on Canada's Baffin Island, where they discover a polar bear cub and its mother who have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Polar bear Arctic fox Snowy owl Reindeer Snow hare Harp seal Beluga Arctic tern 4. My Friend, Mojo (August 15, 2014) Location: Everglades, Florida, USA Jack and Jamie are in the Everglades, searching for an alligator he filmed twenty years ago, only to find her dying within days. Animals featured Alligator Moccasin Heron Cougar Snail kite Opossum Raccoon White-tailed deer 5. Law of the Jungle (September 5, 2014) Location: Belize Jack and Jamie are in Belize, when they discover a group of loggers are in the jungle, threatening the lives of the animals. Animals featured Jaguar Spider monkey Macaw Boa Tapir Tamandua Toucan Iguana 6. Survival of the Fittest (September 19, 2014) Location: Serengeti National Park, Tanzania Jamie and Jack are in the Serengeti with Jack's high school friend, at the height of the dry season, when a wild fire strikes, trapping them. Animals featured Lion Elephant Hyena Impala Vulture Rhino Baboon Zebra 7. Meet the Grandparents (October 3, 2014) Location: Sri Lanka Jack's parents Roger (guest star Donald Sutherland) and Susan (guest star Zoe Caldwell) travel to Sri Lanka to meet them, and the two get into a quarrel about sending Jamie back to America to be educated, until Jamie is injured and they must put their differences aside to retrieve a medical kit for him. Animals featured Elephant Leopard Hornbill Parakeet Hanuman langur Crocodile Python Sloth bear 8. Panda-monium (October 17, 2014) Location: Sichuan, China Jamie and Jack are in China, when a panda cub becomes separated from its mother after a leopard attacks and arrives in their camp. Animals featured Panda Snow leopard Red panda Takin Golden monkey Golden pheasant Musk deer Golden cat 9. Country Cousin (November 7, 2014) Location: Kruger National Park, South Africa Jack's sister Robyn comes to meet him in South Africa, with her son Cameron, who is clueless about nature. When he and Jamie become lost in the wilderness, the two must find their way back, made all the more harder with predators in the area. Animals featured Lion Ostrich Elephant Baboon Giraffe Hyena Rhino Impala 10. Mark of the Fossa (November 14, 2014) Location: Anjajavy, Madagascar Jack and Jamie are in Madagascar, searching for the elusive fossa, when they discover one that has been captured by a gang of poachers. Animals featured Fossa Sifaka Fish eagle Chameleon Egret Boa Ibis Brown lemur 11. A Wild Thanksgiving (November 28, 2014) Location: Victoria Falls, Zambia When Robyn and Cameron travel to Zambia to meet Jack and Jamie for Thanksgiving, they end up having a fight, but when Cameron is injured, they must put their feud aside to get help. Animals featured Lion Elephant Hippo Vervet monkey Fish eagle Hyena Crocodile Buffalo 12. Orangutan Odyssey (December 5, 2014) Location: Borneo, Indonesia Jamie and Jack are in Borneo, and discover a female orangutan and her baby who have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Orangutan Hornbill Macaque Python Monitor lizard Sun bear Sambar deer Cobra 13. Walking with Rhinos (December 19, 2014) Location: Chitwan National Park, Nepal Jamie and Jack are in Nepal searching for the Indian rhinoceros, when they discover a calf that has become separated from its mother after a tiger attack. Animals featured Rhino Tiger Langur Python Sloth bear Parakeet Sambar deer Crocodile 14. Jungle Fever (January 2, 2015) Location: Manu National Park, Peru When Jack and Jamie are in the Peruvian Amazon, they discover a mining operation is threatening the wildlife. Animals featured Jaguar Macaw Squirrel monkey Anaconda Capybara Armadillo Tapir Vulture 15. Meeting with the Meerkats (January 9, 2015) Location: Kalahari, Botswana Jamie and Jack are in the Kalahari Desert, filming a clan of meerkats, when they are attacked by a vicious rival clan. Animals featured Meerkat Leopard Baboon Gemsbok Ostrich Hyena Puff adder African wild dog 16. Wings of the Condor (January 23, 2015) Location: Pinnacles National Park, California, USA Jack and Jamie are in the Pinnacles National Park, when they discover a fledgling California condor, which has been injured by poachers. Animals featured Condor Cougar Coyote Skunk Rattlesnake Kingsnake Raccoon Bobcat 17. Bear Necessities (February 6, 2015) Location: Thailand Jack and Jamie are in the Thai jungle, where they discover that a sun bear sow and her cub have been captured to be sold to a zoo. Animals featured Sun bear Gibbon Hornbill Macaque Elephant Cobra Clouded leopard Python 18. A Dolphin Song (February 13, 2015) Location: Biscayne National Park, Florida, USA Jack and Jamie are travelling in the Florida Keys, in search of dolphins, when they discover a group of poachers are attacking a dolphin family. Animals featured Bottlenose dolphin Alligator Pelican Sea turtle Raccoon Flamingo Great white Osprey 19. Snake Eyes (February 27, 2015) Location: Tsavo West National Park, Kenya Jamie and Jack are in Tanzania, when Jack's friend from college, Spike, comes to visit. When Spike is bitten by a black mamba, Jamie must venture into the wild to retrieve antivenom. Animals featured Black mamba Elephant Vervet monkey Ostrich Zebra Hyena Impala Giraffe 20. Thrill of the Hunt (March 13, 2015) Location: Kanha National Park, India Jack and Jamie discover that a gang of poachers are operating in the Indian jungles, and that they have captured a tigress and her cub. Animals featured Tiger Langur Cobra Chital Gaur Peacock Hyena Nilgai 21. Where the Sea Cows Are (April 3, 2015) Location: Amazon, Brazil Jack and Jamie discover a manatee calf and its mother which have been captured by poachers, they must save them before they are sold off to a zoo. Animals featured Manatee Macaw Capuchin Anaconda Tapir Ocelot Iguana Caiman 22. Soar Like an Eagle (April 17, 2015) Location: Luzon, Phillippines Jack and Jamie discover an injured Philippine eagle fledgling, and must return it to its mother, who has been captured by poachers. Animals featured Philippine eagle Macaque Python Crocodile Hornbill Cobra Civet Deer 23. Keep The Wolf From Your Door (May 1, 2015) Location: Simien Mountains, Ethiopia Jack and Jamie are in Ethiopia, searching for the endangered Ethiopian wolf, when they discover that local villagers have captured one, accusing it of attacking cattle. Animals featured Ethiopian wolf Gelada Ibex Lammergeier Hyena Leopard Egyptian vulture Hyena 24. Interview With a Lion (May 15, 2015) Location: Hwange, Zimbabwe Jack and Jamie are in Zimbabwe, when they discover two lion cubs, which have seemingly been abandoned, when it turns out that their mother has been captured by a poacher. Animals featured Lion Elephant Zebra Baboon Hornbill Giraffe Hyena Buffalo 25. The Search for Howling Joe (May 22, 2015) Location: Corcovado National Park, Costa Rica Jack and Jamie travel to Costa Rica, in search of Jack's childhood idol "Howling Joe" Turner, who vanished many years before. When they discover him, they find out he is not all he claims to be. Animals featured Jaguar Macaw Capuchin Boa constrictor Tapir Cougar Iguana Tamandua 26. The Elephant In The Room (June 5, 2015) Location: Khao Yai, Thailand Jack and Jamie are in Thailand, where they discover a young elephant has been captured to be sold off to an elephant camp. Animals featured Elephant Gibbon Cobra Macaque Hornbill Binturong Guar Python 27. The Koala Diaries (June 19, 2015) Location: Blue Mountains, New South Wales, Australia When Jack and Jamie are in Australia's Blue Mountains, a forest fire strikes and they discover a female koala and her joey have ended up in their campsite. Animals featured Koala Grey kangaroo Platypus Quoll Cockatoo Death adder Dingo Kookaburra Season 3 1. Where The Wild Dogs Are (July 3, 2015) Location: Mana Pools, Zimbabwe Jack and Jamie are travelling in Zimbabwe when they discover that a pack of wild dogs are being menaced by hyenas. Animals featured African wild dog Hyena Elephant Lion Crocodile Baboon Hippo Buffalo 2. Penguin Pals (July 10, 2015) Location: Western Cape, South Africa Jack and Jamie are on South Africa's Western Cape, where they discover a penguin colony being threatened by an illegal fishing operation. Animals featured Penguin Dolphin Fur seal Great white Baboon Cormorant Otter Humpback 3. Family Affair (August 7, 2015) Location: Denali, Alaska, USA Jamie and Jack are in the Alaskan wilderness with the Blackburn family, when the patriarch, who is Jack's closest friend, becomes injured and they must get him to safety. Animals featured Wolf Grizzly Moose Snowy owl Black bear Eagle Pika Dall sheep 4. Monkey Business (August 21, 2015) Location: Tayrona, Colombia Jack and Jamie are in Colombia where they discover that poachers are smuggling a group of tamarins out of the jungle. Animals featured Tamarin Macaw Coati Boa constrictor Howler monkey Iguana Leatherback sea turtle Ocelot 5. Bear Necessities (September 4, 2015) Location: Ngorongoro, Tanzania Jack and Jamie team up with Bear Grylls (voicing a fictional version of himself), whose survival knowledge proves useful when they become stranded in the Tanzanian wilderness. Animals featured Lion Elephant Rhino Baboon Flamingo Leopard Hyena Zebra Buffalo 6. The Moon Bear Mystery (September 18, 2015) Location: Cat Tien, Vietnam Jack and Jamie are in the Vietnamese jungle, when they come across a black bear and her cubs which have been captured by poachers to be sold to a bile market. Animals featured Black bear Elephant Gibbon Cobra Hornbill Macque Python Otter 7. The Most Dangerous Game (October 2, 2015) Location: Tarangire, Tanzania Jack and Jamie are in Tanzania, when they discover a gang of poachers operating in the area. Animals featured Lion Hornbill Baboon Gazelle Hyena Giraffe Leopard Zebra 8. Jungle Fury (October 9, 2015) Location: Dzanga-Sangha, Central African Republic Jack and Jamie discover a logging operation in the Central African Republic, which is destroying the jungle. Animals featured Elephant Gorilla Leopard Hornbill Python Baboon Chimpanzee Grey parrot 9. Beware the Bat (October 23, 2015) Location: Rodrigues Island, Mauritius Jack and Jamie are on the island of Rodrigues, when they discover an injured fruit bat, which they must return to its colony, made much more difficult at the height of a tropical storm. Animals featured Fruit bat Manta Dolphin Tortoise Fody Tiger shark Manta Dolphin 10. Mark of the Cheetah (November 6, 2015) Location: Etosha, Namibia Jack and Jamie are in Namibia when they discover a female cheetah and her cub that have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Cheetah Elephant Springbok Category:2010s American animated television series